Ranger-Protector of the Umar Hills
Ranger-Protector of the Umar Hills is a set of three linked quests that Gorion's Ward can unlock if they are a Ranger and complete the Shadow Dungeon quest. It is based on serving as the new Ranger-protector for the Umar Hills, and can be started by going to the Ranger Cabin (future Ranger Stronghold) and accepting the written offer to become the new Ranger for the region. If Gorion's Ward has become a Fallen Ranger, they will still be offered the position, and successful completion of all three of these quests has their Ranger status being restored by Meilikki. Quest #1: Lord Tombelthen This quest is started when you camp outside of your Cabin; you awake with the appearance of Mairyn the Forest Spirit, one of the fae residents of the region, who pleads with the party to stop a party of humans who are destroying the forest by tearing down trees and ripping open the earth near the Shadow Portal. They are located SW of the Altar. When the party approaches, they encounter Lord Tombelthen, who explains he is looking for a cache of Mithral hidden in the area by an ancestor of his, and he refuses to leave without it. The second Journal Half found in the Shadow Dungeon informs the player where the Mithral is located, but it can be found by exploring the area east of Lord Tombelthen's location, where a number of Skeletons surround a rock outcropping: the Mithral Medallion hidden in a crack in the rock is what the noble seeks. Upon returning to Lord Tombelthen, he offers the party 1000 gold pieces in exchange for its return, though they can also haggle for a higher price or just give it to him. Either way, he leaves in peace. Alternatively, the party can simply kill the noble and his workers, amongst them a mage by the name Tamorlin. Upon confirming the departure or deaths of the people to Mairyn, the part is rewarded with 21500 EXP. Quest #2: Ogron Attack Three to four days after completing the previous quest, somebody named Delon will spawn and approach the party, begging for help, to begin this quest. He begs you return to Imnesvale and talk to Minister Lloyd. Once issued, the party has three days to do so before they fail this quest. Minister Lloyd explains that a number of Orc raiders have attacked, and they have pinned Madulf the Ogre Deserter and one of the village's shepherd boys inside of a nearby cave. The party will need to dispatch the raiders - several Orogs backed by Orc archers - and then check on Madulf and the shepherd boy. The party will receive 21750 EXP for speaking to Madulf, and another 25000 EXP when they return to Minister Lloyd and tell him the story that Madulf shares with them. Quest #3: Umar the Witch Four days after the completion of the second Ranger Stronghold quest, you will again meet Delon. He asks you to return to the Umar Hills again and speak to Minister Lloyd. This time, the Umar Witch has returned! The finale of this questline sees the party directed to the entrance of the Shadow Dungeon in the Temple Ruins, where Mairyn appears and begs them to destroy Umar the Witch, who has returned as a foul shade and has begun to poison the woodland with her magic. Umar surrounds herself with assorted lesser undead, like Skeletons and Zombies, and attacks in a team with her Imp familiar. Upon her death, returning to the surface and confirming her death to Mairyn sees the party rewarded with +1 Reputation, 26750 EXP, and the Moon Dog Figurine for Gorion's Ward. Time limits, bugs, and locked cabin *There are time limits to these quests. Leaving to save Imoen, after starting this line of quests, will almost certainly result in reaching the time limit. *There is currently a bug where if you are in Imnesvale itself when the timer for the Ogron Attack quest expires, messenger boy Delon may not spawn at all. This will make you fail the quest, and get removed as ranger protector of Umar Hills. The suggested workaround is resting for 4 days in an outside area other than Imnesvale after finishing the first quest with Tombelthen's legacy to ensure Delon informs you of the impending attack. *Failing these quests locks the cabin, with items you may have stored inside. If you need access to these items locked away, see the help note on the Ranger Cabin page. Category:Stronghold quests‎ Category:Image Needed